Already Over
by snugglespickles
Summary: Sonfic-Already over-The machine that she is soon attached to which is trying to keep her alive stops the beeping noise which it was doing, understanding what that meant I walked away. 'Nothing left to lose'. Because. 'Now you are dead'. -Character death-


Songfic - Already Over - RED

Disclaimer- I Dont Own Naruto Or its characters

Summary- A Gang Does not like the way Sasuke has changed. So they think it will be best to take out the source of what changed him.

* * *

Already Over.

* * *

Walking as the grey clouds above start to cry. Slowly. Walking with **her** friends. Walking with **her** loved ones. Slowly. Walking with **her**. Slowly. Placing **her** into **her **final resting place. I start to see flashbacks of **our** life together. The rain soon starts to pour more heavily now.

* * *

I slowly walk home still thinking of **her**. I reach our home, I walk in and start to walk over to the couch then **she** appears._ 'You never go, you're always here'. _**She **smiles one of **her** smiles that **she** keeps just for me and I can't breathe. _'Suffocating me'. _**She **reaches out to touch me, **she **touches my arm and I can feel **her.**_'Under my skin'_. I can't take it anymore so I turn to leave and **she** once again appears in front of me smiling that smile once again. _'I can not run away'. _**She **fades away slowly when I walk though **her.** _'Fading slowly'_

Then the flashbacks start of how **she** died flooded my mined haunting me once more.

* * *

'_I gave it all to you'__**. We were walking down the street together hand in hand, and some of my old gang jumped out on us**__. 'Letting go of me'. _**She**_** changed me and my life, they did not like it. They push me, I was waiting for the impact of the floor to hit me then I realised that something caught me.**__ 'Reaching as I fall'. _The flashbacks end. _'I know it's already over now'. _I start to run to all the places that **we** went to together like that **bench** like that **training ground**. _'Nothing left to lose'. _Then I realises it's '_now you are dead'_

* * *

I run from all those places, run, run, run. _'My best defence, running from you' _I run to the last place that I wanted to be at that moment. _'Cost me everything'. _Slowly I walk over to **her** grave. _'I can't resist, take all you want from me'. _I reach **her** grave and tear that I thought was forgotten started to form. _'breaking slowly'._ Then they fall as I am not able to hold them back any longer.

* * *

Flashback

_**After **_**she **_**catches me **_**she**_** is soon pulled away. **__'I gave I all to you'. __**The hands that we had linked together were pulled apart. **__'Letting go of me'._**She **_**soon tries to reach for me again as am I. **_**she**_** struggles to reach for me as I am thrown to the floor once more. **__'Reaching as I fall' _

Flashback ends. I touch the grave. _'nothing left to lose, now you are-.'. _I trace over the letters *Here Lays **UCHIHA SAKURA. **Loved many and remember by all* _'—Dead'._

* * *

Flashback

**She **_**is dragged away from me and I really can not see what they are doing to **_**her**_** but I can see some kicks and punches being thrown. Then I see someone pull out a knife and walks to **_**her**_** I'm now shouting begging them not to do it but they don't hear me and they stab **_**her.**_** Now I'm scared, now I'm really struggling to get to **_**her**_**, my life, my friend, my soul mate, my love, my wife. I reach out my hand to **_**her**_**. **__'You're all I'm reaching for' _

Flashback ends

* * *

I open my eyes, not realising they had closed looking towards her grave once more. **She** starts to appear once more smiling with a peaceful look on **her** face. **She** reaches out her hand towards me. _'I gave it all to you'_. I soon reach my hand out to take **hers **hoping I will join **her **in peace._ 'I offer up my soul'. _Then **she **disappears as soon as my hand touches **hers, **but behind where **she** once stood **our **friends are stood looking towards me with worry and sadness written all over their faces. _'I gave it all to you'._

* * *

Flashback

_**I see **_**our **_**friends rush over to help us getting rid of the gang that refused to let me have a chance of happiness. When we finally did get rid of them I rush over to **_**her**_** side, **_**she's **_**not breathing. **__'Letting go of me'. __**I fall. **__'Reaching as I fall' _**she**_** has lost to much blood. We soon reach the hospital were **_**she**_** normally is treating the patients, but tonight **_**she**_** is one. The machine that **_**she**_** is soon attached to which is trying to keep **_**her**_** alive stops the beeping noise which it was doing understanding what that meant I walked away.**__'Nothing left to lose'.__** Because. **__'Now you are dead'._

Flashback ends

* * *

I get up and walk over to them _'it's already over', _we slowly walk away from **her **grave. I turn back to give one last glance towards her grave. She is stood there smiling that smile, with the sunset at her back making her look even more breathe taking. The white dress made her look stunning like a angel. She mouths **"I'll be waiting. Look after him" **as **she **starts to fade, knowing what **she** meant I said goodbye to **our **friends and rushed home quickly towards home, towards **our** son. As soon as I open the door I'm tackled to the floor.

"Daddyyy your home" he says

"I am" I reply. He looks at me sadly and asks.

"Is the fighting stop yet daddy, I miss mummy already"

"_It's already over now_" I reply. He smiles at me, his smile just like his mother.

'_It's Already over now'_


End file.
